


Secrets Can't be Kept Forever/Maybe It's Better if the World Knows

by anonymous15



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, The main ship is Rachel/Will the others just add more drama to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous15/pseuds/anonymous15
Summary: Will and Emma are finally getting married, but when things don't go as planned Rachel swoops in and show her old glee director what life could truly be like. At first, Finn is the only one who knows about them. Will he tell anyone else, or will they be forces to confess their relationship to their friends on their own?





	1. A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This story disregards plotlines beyond season three, so Will never joined the Blue Ribbon Panel, and I am just making up Rachel’s future and this whole wedding night in general. Also, I don’t know the exact age gap between them so I just added like seven years to Lea and Matthew’s age difference. :)
> 
> I'm, going to try to update as often as I can, but with school I don't know how often that will be honestly. Also, I would love any feedback for storylines and I am honestly not that creative and could use all the help I can get.

Three years after Rachel’s graduation from Mckinley and two years after her breakup with Finn (even they couldn’t survive the long distance thing), all of the past glee club members are back in Lima to witness Will’s marriage to Emma.

The ride over to the wedding has been nearly unbearable for Rachel, it would be her first time seeing all of them since her ultimate flop on Broadway and since Finn had left her heartbroken. She doesn’t want to see this, Mr. Schuester happy, Quinn and Puck happy, Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Blaine, everyone happy except for her. She nearly didn’t even come, but her dad's convinced her, that after everything that has happened in the glee club, she needed to at last put in an appearance.

After arriving and spotting Finn, she exchanges awkward pleasantries with him “How’s New York” he doesn’t even know that she ruined her chances on her dream, nobody does, other than Kurt of course.

“Fine” she lies, she can’t tell him the truth about her situation, letting him know that she ruined all of the sacrifices that he made “honestly it isn’t as hard as you would think, I’ve been doing really well for myself”

“That’s really good” he seems genuinely happy at this and it breaks her heart a little that she’s lying to him, but she just brushes it off and walks away.

***

The wedding was beautiful, or it would have been if it had gone as planned. The bride left the building and Coach Sylvester made a complete mockery of the groom’s misfortune. Sadly enough for the poor guy, not a single person seems to be upset about what has just occurred, other than her that is. The reception is still held, while Mr.Schuester sits alone in the altar wondering what he could have done to cause this.

Eventually, the group decides that somebody needs to talk to him, try to cheer him up and for some reason the only person that can do that is Rachel (which makes absolutely no sense to her, she’s more of a mess than her is!). But she goes along with the situation because she figures it’s about time that she stopped being so selfish especially since her life has become a complete disaster.

Walking into the room her attention is immediately drawn to the man, his hands tangled in his hair and his face pressed into his knees, tears dampening the fabric there. Quietly, she migrates to his side and takes a seat by him, waiting for him to break the silence. After what feels like hours, he speaks up.

“I don’t even know what I did” he admits, choking back more tears “I just don’t understand.”

Rachel puts her hand on his shoulder and whispers “It’s not your fault, Ms. Pilsbury is just, well Ms. Pilsbury, clearly it just wasn’t right” she has no idea if she’s saying the right thing or if she is just going to make it so much worse.

“I don’t know Rach, I’ve been chasing her for so long” he is confessing to much to her but she convinced herself that it is just because of the emotional state he is in and nothing else “how am I supposed to just move on?”

Suddenly, Rachel places her hand on Will’s cheek (Will, she has to think of him as Will if she is going to go through with this) and she brings their lips together. Will goes completely stiff, and Rachel pulls away muttering apologies and turning to run out the door when a hand reaches out and stops her.

“Rachel” he says breathlessly, and then their mouths are connected, moving together. Will groans, a guttural sound, and his lips part, Rachel slipping her tongue in pushing back with a vigorous force. It’s a fight for dominance between the two of them, and it’s exactly what Rachel needs right now, a distraction from the reality of her life.

Will is pulling away again, panting “Rachel I can’t do this, you’re my student, and we’re at my wedding ceremony”

Clearly setting her off she yells “Don’t even try to give me that!” she further explains “Sure I’m your former student Will, but that doesn’t even matter, I’m your former student, former. And clearly Ms.Pilsbury doesn’t even really care about you if she was just willing to leave you like this.”

“That’s not true” he retorts “I must have done something, I just know it”

She is honestly furious right now “Have some self respect William, she is the one missing out, she is the one making the mistake, not you!” she really means it to, and she knows that she could give him exactly what he needs.

It’s his turn to be mad now “You have no idea what you’re talking about Rachel!” he roars “you’re just a kid”

“I am no longer a child, and you really need to stop treating me like one” she is appealing to him now, she doesn’t know what to do anymore.

William responds “Ugh, you’re right, It’s just that this is a lot to go through Rach, you can’t just expect me to be okay with this” he explained while motioning between the two of them.

She seems hurt now “Well maybe you should, if you would take a second look at me, you would realize that I am more than just your student, and you would understand that I would never hurt you like Ms. Pilsbury just did” and damn that’s exactly what he needed to hear right now because he is crashing their lips together and pressing their bodies together harder than before. He’s grappling at her, hands in her hair, lips on her neck trying to make as much contact as he possibly can before this ends. 

Rachel is pulling of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, while Will is unzipping her dress, pulling the straps off of her shoulders. The sound she is making can only be described as erotic, and the sound he is making completely guttural. 

They are to bosy to even notices that the door is opened and a stunned Finn Hudson stand at the entrance walking down the aisle until he coughs loudly enough for Rachel and Will to realize that they have been caught.

“What is going on?” A stunned Finn questions, as Will buries his head into Rachel’s shoulder already worrying about what Finn will have to say, what reprimands he will have to hear.

“Nothing” Rachel tries, unsuccessfully based on the expression that Finn is now sporting. She stands up, but Finn is too stunned to sit there and listen to this so he just turns and storms out the door. Not having any other reasonable option, Rachel follows him, leaving Will behind.

“Hey” Rachel yells “Finn, wait up!” she runs to stop him. “Please Finn, I need to talk to you”

“Why should I listen to anything that you have to say?” Finn asks

“Because you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot kiss or date, or anything, you lost that when you decided to leave me on my own in the big city” Rachel tries “I just. I just need you to keep this a secret Finn, Will has had a really difficult time with his situation and you’d just make it worse.”

Finn has an expression of curious shock on his face “Will?” Shit. “Was it that easy for you to just slip into that Rachel, what are you thinking? He’s our teacher, he was just getting married today, you’re living in New York, you can’t seriously think this is a good idea.”

“Finn, I’m not in New York anymore. Two years ago, I decided that it was all too much, I came back to Lima ashamed, and I’ve been here ever since” She confesses “I have nothing left, I need you to keep this a secret Finn. Please, for me.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me Rachel? I would have understood” he reasons.

“Because I’m ashamed Finn, I was supposed to be the one to get out of here and I’m the one who is stuck in LIma with nothing ahead of and no college education to back her up. I’ve been living at my dads for two years and I’ve lost everything. Everything that you sacrificed for me, all the work I put in all amoutned to nothing” she is tearing up now “I need something in my life please, I don’t even know if it will work out, hell I don’t even know if he will consider anything after this, but I have to at least try to be happy Finn. After everything that has happened to me, I need something in my life, please try to understand.”

“I do” he replies and Rachel fill with relief until he mentions “I just don’t understand why you would choose your old teacher as a person to try to find happiness with” he reaches for her hands. “What about us? We could find what we had again.”

“No Finn, we had our shot, I need to move on, and so do you.” She doesn't even know is what she is saying is true, but as she says it the words just feel so real.

“Ok” he says softly.

“What?” Rachel is shocked.

“Ok, I won’t tell anybody, but if something happens to either of you, don't look to me for any sympathy.” 

“Thank you” she says, kissing him softly on the cheek whispering more appreciation before she turns around and walks to go find Will. Venturing back into the altar, she looks around, but Will is not around. Quickly she runs outside to see if Will’s car is still there, when she sees that it is her heart soars at the fact that there is a chance, even if small, that she can amend this. Asking around the group at the reception she finds that he is outside near the pool.

Walking outside and closing the gate behind her she enters the pool area to find a stressed looking Will Schuester scratching the back of his neck with his feet dipped into the hot tub. She takes a seat beside him and he tenses up again just like he did earlier.

"I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped on you like that earlier” she says as maturely as she possibly can (she really wants this to work out).

“No Rach, I just can’t. I’m so much older than you, and Finn knows and I still want to figure things out with Emma” He reasons

“If you think it will be that easy to get rid of me, you’re very wrong” He chuckles at that. “Hey I mean it, I don’t care about the age gap, and Finn won’t tell anybody until we’re ready, you can trust me on that. Look, I’m sorry but you and Emma are not going to work out, you cannot keep denying it, and based on that kiss earlier, I’m not the only one that wants this.”

“Rach, I can’t. I want to, but I can’t” 

“Yes you can, you’re just afraid to take a chance” she doesn’t know what has even gotten into her at this point but it seems to be working based on he softening of his features. “It’s clear we both want this, just let it happen.” She goes in for one last time, pressing their lips together and this time he doesn’t even hesitate. Immediately he is reciprocating, sharing air, mouths moving in tandem. This time it's she who gasps, Will taking the opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth. 

Eventually, the break apart, not willing to get caught by yet another wedding attendee and just sit together in comfortable silence for several minutes. Will wraps his arm around Rachel’s shoulder and the two of them link hands, resting their heads on each others.

“How exactly is this thing supposed to work between us?” Will asks, Rachel knowing that he means the long distance thing.

She looks him in the eyes separating the contact they had had just a moment ago “I’ve been living in Lima for two years now, Broadway dreams kind of flopped awhile back and I’m living with my dads” Rachel confesses for the second time tonight.

“Rach that’s horrible” he is genuinely sympathetic “I’m so sorry that things didn’t work out”

“I’m not” she replies “because I’m here now, with you and with my entire future ahead of me”

Will smiles that puppy dog grin of his and lies his head on her shoulder again “thanks Rachel, just thanks for everything you’ve done for me today”

“Trust me, it wasn’t just for you” she explains, the two of them breaking out into laughter. 

“Seriously though Rach, Thanks” he tries again “A relationship between the two of us is not going to be easy though, I’m letting you know now that It will be a lot of work, are you willing to do that”

“Do you even know who you’re talking to? I’m Rachel Berry, I’ve never half assed anything in my entire life” she assures him “You can trust that I am invested in this just as much as you are, after all, I am the one who came onto you” he chuckles at that as the two of them continue to rest on each other, ready to face whatever comes their way, together.


	2. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week since the wedding, Emma has officially reigned from the school and everyone that sees him just gives him sympathy that he doesn’t even need. Little do they know, he couldn’t be happier right now, in fact he’s having dinner at the Berry’s tonight (Ok he may be a little nervous, but he’s mostly excited), he hasn’t told anyone yet, but who knows, maybe soon he will be more open about his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Using the season 6 glee club names because that’s near this timeline and I’m too lazy to make up real names.  
> Also, I want to reiterate the fact that I am very open to suggestions.

Will couldn’t stand it anymore: every minute was spent listening to people apologize for what had happened. It's been a week since the wedding and he hasn’t even seemed upset. Maybe they think he is just brushing it off, or maybe he should just tell him that he is involved with another person but just leave out who it is. It’s pretty hard to think about, Will is much too excited for dinner tonight at the Berry’s, or maybe he is just anxious, whatever it is he is just so ready to get this over with. Rachel has already talked to her dads and they’re ok with it, they just want their girl to be happy and they’ve never been afraid of an unconventional relationship, not that the Berrys had an unconventional relationship, it’s just that they are very open. Plus, he would be with her, any anything could happen afterwards so he has all night to look forward to. Sitting Next to that beautiful girl and not having to worry about a thing in the world.

Will is disrupted from his thoughts by Sue Sylvester, of course, “Oh hey Butt chin, I was just walking by and I was assaulted by the scent of the tons of axe body spray and hair product that you have oozing off your body”

“Hey Sue, How’s it going?” he asked uninterestedly

“Oh great buddy, just prepping the cheerios for nationals and coming up with new ideas to terrorize you and your mutilated geeks, I mean glee members, so I mean geeks” she comeback with

Will just smiles and walks away, confusing Sue “Hey wait buddy. Don’t walk out on me like Esha did to you." He just turns around and says “have a good day Sue” and walks out of the teachers lounge and to glee practice.

On his way there, he receives a text from Rachel: Are you ready for tonight, my Dads are preparing a roast. To which he replies: Aren’t you a vegan? And puts his phone away, already knowing the answer to that question.

Walking in the door on this reasonably beautiful Monday, Mr.Schue rights up this weeks lesson on the board: love; drawing out confused looks from the kids on the squad, specifically Kitty.

“Um Mr.Schuester, Isn’t this a weird time to be talking about love, with you know, your failed love life?” Kitty rudely point out

“No Kitty, I’m finn. And if we’re going to win nationals this year we have to be able to sing about the deep emotions like love and hate. Love songs never fail to get the judges loving the performance and I think that is exactly what will give us that competitive edge at nationals.” he seems to have the kids interested now, as they are all nodding their heads along to exactly what he is saying. “The thing is, I don’t know who the leads will be yar so I am just going to pair you up based on vocal compatibility” This gains a groan from the students.

“Why do we have to do this Mr.Schue, I just want to sing with Mason” Claims Madison

“I’m sorry, but I just want to make sure that we have the best vocal edge and compatibility. So listen for the pairings. Madison and Roderick, Mason and Jane, Alistair and Spencer.” just as he says the last names, the bell rings “Alright guys, I’m ready for some really good love songs this week”

With that, school is over. Glancing down at his phone, Will sees that he has a text from Rachel: I made myself a special meal. Will laughs and puts his phone away. He has dinner in two hours, so he better get home so he can relax a bit before he heads over.  
He drives his clunker over to his house and sits on his couch, mentally preparing himself for the night ahead of him. He hasn’t decided whether he thinks the night will go well or horribly wrong. After about a half hour contemplating this thought, he decides to just get in the shower and get ready for this night. He’s already decided on wearing a black vest, black pants, and a white shirt to go under it (more formal than his usual due to the pants, but not too much that the Berries will think he’s trying overly hard to impress them.) 

He finishes getting prepared and heads out the door and on the way to the house at 5:45, arriving at exactly 6:00 sharp. He knocked on the door, flowers in hand (is that appropriate?) for Mr. and Mr.Berry. They open the door and he was not expecting to be greeted with this much enthusiasm. Both of her dads are hugging him as Rachel stands behind them, smiling contently. Will walks over and delivers a chaste kiss to her lips and begins talking to the hosts.

“Thanks you guys so much for having me over tonight, I really appreciate the opportunity to get to know you guys” Will explains “in my last relationship she didn’t let me meet her parents and it didn’t go over so well”

“A blessing in disguise I’m sure” claims one of Rachel’s fathers

“That is exactly what I got to” Will concurs

“Shall we sit then?” The other father asks 

“I would be delighted.” Will agrees. The four of the sit down for dinner, Mr. and Mr. Berry on one side and Will and Rachel on the other.

“How are you doing” Rachel whispers to Will “I know they can be a little much, but trust me we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet either”

“I’m completely fine Rach, I actually really am enjoying this so far, your dads are admittedly odd, but also really fun to be around.” he complies, giving her another quick kiss and turning back to the Berrys and taking a bite of the food claiming that it was “delicious”

“Thank you Will I worked very hard” Says one of the Berrys

“No LeRoy, we worked hard on this meal” contradicts the other. At least Will knows one of their names now.

“Sure we did honey” He retorts

Rachel feels the need to chime in here “Dads, I’m sure you both worked very hard on this meal, and maybe we should move on to the main event” she says that last bit with a weird tone and Will doesn’t know how to feel about that. LeRoy and the other Berry both stare at each other and nod, getting up and walking to the piano that Will hadn’t even noticed was there. Suddenly, the two of them were launching into some duet that he didn’t even recognize and Rachel was humming along. 

The three of them took turns singing until Rachel called Will up onto the stage to sing a duet together. Will won’t lie, every time he gets to sing with Rachel he gets butterflies in his stomach, she’s so talented and he just wishes that she thought the same of him. 

“Will, I know you know this one” she claimed, followed by a whisper into her dad's ear of what he can only assume is the song of her choice. He listened for a moment as the chords to a familiar song began, she chose Endless love, and honestly that’s the most adorable and weird thing that she could have done right there. Will tries not to think of the first time that they sung this song, but to think about now and the future that the two of them have ahead of them.

He sang his heart out, every word falling from his lips the complete truth, and the same for his singing partner he hoped, he honestly didn't know and still worries about her leaving him to find a younger more age appropriate man.The expression on her face made it seem like she felt it though, so he let that reassure him. 

As the song finished otu, Mr. and Mr. Berry stood and clapped for them, looking very fond over the two of them. 

“Ok you two, I think that that was a good place to end the night” LeRoy concluded “and I think with that we can send the two of you out”’

Will is a little confused at this “But Rachel lives here”

“But not tonight” the other Berry responds, and Will should just go with it because he doesn’t want to start a fight, and there's no harm anyway.

“Will, this is just a thing they do, I can stay here tonight if you want” Rachel helps

“No” he ruses “it's fine, let's go” he offers his arm. Taking it, Rachel Berry smiles and walks out.


	3. Secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Will have just left the Berrys’ house and are on their way to Will’s place. This chapter details the events that happen there, sex and more sex, that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written  anything like this so please don’t kill me when it sucks super badly.

Will and Rachel climbed into the car and begun the drive over. Rachel put her hand on Will’s thigh just to remind him that she was there. They quickly glanced at eachother, and then looked away just as fast. Rachel, disliking the awkwardness of the situation, felt the need to break the silence.

“So what did you think of the show?” it may not be the most normal of traditions, but she really hoped he would like it just as much as her.

“It was amazing Rach” Will claimed “In my family we never did anything like that, and I wish we did, although I don’t know if it would have been as enjoyable without you belting out Broadway show tunes”

“Oh, I don’t know about that” she’s lost a lot of her self confidence after the whole Broadway experience “but I do know that watching you sing made this the best dinner theater ever.” They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, each of them thinking of the other singing and how good they are.

After a short drive they pulled up to Will’s apartment, which Rachel had been to multiple times now with Glee and in recent days, and got out of the car, walking up to the front door. Will fumbled with the keys and led Rachel inside the house having her sit on the couch.

“Do you want anything to drink? Water?” Will asked

“Yes please” Rachel accepted as Will walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Rachel. Handing Rachel the water he sat on the couch next to her, and drank some water himself.

Within a time frame that felt like seconds they were pressed together, hands grappling for any type of contact that they can make. Will's hands were in Rachel's hair, Rachel's hands on Will's chest their mouths working in tandem, breathing together. Rachel let out a gasp, allowing Will to deepen the kiss further, Rachel fully reciprocating the action. Will’s hands began to migrate down pulling down her skirt, panties coming down with them as Rachel begins to unbutton Will’s vest, ripping the article off his shoulders and begging on his shirt. 

“Will. oh” Rachel gasped 

“Ya baby?” Will questioned 

“Why do you wear so many layers?” Rachel asked breathlessly as she continued to remove his clothes. With his shirt off she was able to gaze at his abs, it wasn’t like she had never seen them before, but she was still in love with his body. Rachel moved onto his belt buckle as Will continued nipping at her collarbone, sucking and biting at the flesh there. “Oh Will” she moaned out, choking out whatever she could say to him, to let him know how much she really appreciated him.

“Rach honey” she just loved all of the names he called her “let's move to the bed” They began walking to the bed, Rachel suspended in Will's arms as they continued kissing one another, a miracle that neither of them ended up on the ground. Once in the bedroom, Will laid Rachel out on the bed and removed her shirt, only her bra remaining and began pressing kisses to her stomach until her reached her cilt, swiping up and down with his tongue, noises of pure pleasure escaping Rachel. He quickly removed his boxers and her bra, kissing her passionately, Rachel tasting herself on his lips. 

“Will, I can’t wait any longer” and that was all he needed to hear because he was grabbing a condom and slipping it over his overly hard penis, preparing to enter her. He immediately lined himself up and pushed into her, giving her a minute to adjust (she hadn’t done this that many times had she?) before moving slowly, curses tossing from Rachel's mouth as gasps tumbled from Wills. “Harder Will, oh. Faster, please” cried Rachel.

“Anything you want Rach” he gasped as he positioned himself and began thrusting harder and faster than before. “Fuck, Rachel sweetie. You. Feel so. Good”

“Please Will” she moaned, and he would do anything to make her feel good after that. He continued forcing erotic sounds out of her as he begun sucking at her right nipple continuing to thrust into her. “Oh mY God. Will, I’m. so. Close.”

“Me too. Rach” he gasped out as Rachel fell over the edge, Will only taking a few thrusts after that to follow her.

The two of them laid there a few moments before deciding to clean off, Will pinched the condom off and grabbed a wet cloth for the two of them to clean themselves off. Tiredly, the did just that, Will cleaning the both of them off and then throwing the rag into the hamper. 

“Will, that was amazing” Rachel claimed, looking as dazzling as ever in her post orgasmic glow. “What time do you have to go to school tomorrow?”

“I totally forgot about that” truthfully he had, but he had had an idea about that already “I leave at 7:30, but I was thinking, our lesson for the week is love. I figured I could bring you in and you could demonstrate a true love song”

“Why Mr.Schuester, I would be honored, May I ask why you chose love for this weeks assignment though” she teases

“Because I figured, our relationship is real and I have no problem telling the world about it, plus this is the last week before Christmas break so I won’t have to deal with the repercussions for too long if there are any” he smiles

Rachel is honestly about to cry, so she just nods her head and agrees to go with him. “Does this mean I have to go to bed then?”

“You can do what you want, but I am certainly going to sleep, I’m exhausted from tonight” he says suggestively “you can join me if you want.” Rachel decides that’s the better option, and curls up next to him. Her head is on his chest and his head is resting on hers, their hands intertwined. It is like that they fall asleep, ready to face a new day and tell the world about their love.


End file.
